


Morning Glory

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Edamame is no longer a virgin, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, mild somno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: When Makoto awakens to see a still-sleeping Laurent's morning wood, he's tempted by an impulse he's never quite had before. As it always goes, the unexpected should always be expected, at least when it comes to Laurent.
Relationships: Laurent Thierry/Edamura Makoto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 466





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this, it just sort of manifested one day when I should have been studying.

Tropical sunlight flooded the room, carrying with it the sound of distant waves. The bed, too big for one, comfortably held two with room to spare. It was a foreign, wonderful kind of feeling. 

Makoto still clung to the last dregs of sleep under fine cotton sheets, half dreaming of hands roaming his skin and kisses in places that had never been kissed before. Beside him, the slow, deep breaths seemed to echo in his soul. They were steady, providing a more tangible reassurance than he could ever remember having before. 

A slight pang of pain rippled up his spine. Despite that, he was surprised that he didn’t feel much in the way of regret. There was only a bone deep satisfaction, and a vague, indescribable feeling of liberation. Laurent had promised he’d be a generous lover, and he had certainly delivered, shedding Makoto of that title of ‘virgin’ with a distinct enthusiasm. 

All the porn Makoto had watched seemed to give contrasting views of what it would be like to lose his virginity. None of them seemed to quite encapsulate this feeling. He didn’t feel different or changed physically, didn’t feel like he’d had some earth shattering revelation. But there was a feeling that  _ something  _ had changed within him. 

Maybe there was a bit less hesitance when he thought about letting Laurent do all those sinful things he’d done last night with his mouth… Makoto flushed bright red. No, the hesitance was still there. Laurent was a skilled lover, and certainly well endowed, but there weren’t words in any language Makoto knew for the things they had done last night. 

Laurent wasn’t just skilled. He was extremely creative as well, and it made for an interesting experience. Certainly, it was one that left Makoto aching pleasantly all over. He covered his face in shame just remembering all the depraved, carnal acts they’d committed together. 

Laurent sighed in his sleep, wearing a soft, slightly smug smile even when he was dead to the world. Makoto watched his face for a while. In the sunlight, his cheeks and chin seemed to glow, dusted with a shadow of facial hair growing in. Makoto ran a finger lightly over the skin. It was scratchy already, very much in need of a clean shave. 

Laurent’s eyes fluttered but didn’t open. His breathing never changed. Still asleep, it seemed, after their vigorous romp. Makoto looked down the length of Laurent’s body. His gaze lingered midway down, where a prominent bulge stuck out of the blankets. 

Even half stiff with morning wood, Laurent’s cock was big. The light and the fall of the covers seemed designed to show it off to the fullest extent. Makoto could see everything: the soft lines of the shaft, the gentle swell of Laurent’s balls underneath. 

Last night, one of the many things Laurent had done had been to suck Makoto’s dick. Masturbation had  _ nothing  _ on one of Laurent’s blowjobs. The more he remembered it, the more turned on he became: the suction, the tight heat, the way it felt when Laurent hollowed his cheeks and tenderly massaged Makoto’s testicles. 

His hips twitched in an aborted thrust, and he fought to hold himself still. Shit, he was getting hard. This was annoying. He’d been spoiled just once by amazing sex, and he already didn’t want to go back to jerking off. 

His gaze returned to Laurent’s sleeping face, then back to the morning wood Laurent was sporting. His eyes narrowed. Makoto could do just as good a job as Laurent, if he wanted to. How hard could sucking someone off be?

He watched Laurent’s expression for a moment more before he slid down under the covers. That sleazy Frenchman wouldn’t know what hit him. Makoto shuffled around for a moment, crawling down to the foot of the bed and back up between Laurent’s legs. His prize awaited: a half-erect cock, flush and waiting atop a pair of sizeable, perfectly shaped balls. The head was flushed a brighter red than the rest of the shaft.

Last night it had been inside him, and Makoto could still feel the stiffness with every movement. Laurent had railed him hard enough for Makoto to see stars, and had made him come hard enough for his vision to go dark. 

A shiver rippled down his aching spine. God, he was drooling just looking at the damn thing. Some men had ugly cocks, and some men had attractive cocks, but none of them had anything on Laurent. The color was a bit duskier than the rest of him, with long, lean lines of smooth muscle leading to a thick, perfectly proportioned cock. The plush head was just waiting to be kissed. 

Makoto couldn’t quite resist the urge any longer. He bowed his head, curled up between Laurent’s thighs, and craned his neck up to reach for the tip. He started with a nervous peck against the skin. It was warm and soft. When Laurent didn’t stir, Makoto opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the glans and gently sucked at it. 

It was a different taste than he expected, but not altogether unpleasant. He mouthed along the shaft, keeping his kisses featherlight. The goal was to tease and taste, and he didn’t want Laurent to wake up just yet. His expression soured at the thought. He was definitely going to let Laurent sleep a while longer. 

For a while, he was content to map the shape of it with his lips, kitten licks and kisses trailing down to the base. He sucked gently at the skin around Laurent’s balls, weighing them on his tongue. It was too big to swallow down in its entirety, but while it was still half soft, he wanted to see how much he could take. He rose up and took the head into his mouth. 

It was velvety on his tongue. He closed his eyes as he took more into his mouth. It was getting stiffer, and it became harder to take. Undeterred, he tried to take more, and choked as it bumped the back of his throat. He pulled off with a little cough, muffling it with his hand to cover the sound. A few breaths later, and he felt ready to try again. He glared at the slick length on the next approach. More careful now than last time, he tried to swallow it down again.

He went slower this time, mindful of how far back it went, and just barely letting the tip kiss the back of his throat. He breathed hard through his nose. The rich scent of sex and Laurent’s own masculine aroma flooded his senses. He muffled a moan around it. Oh god, this was nice. He could get used to sitting like this, with Laurent’s cock down his throat and Laurent’s thighs around his head. 

The blankets shifted slightly, but he didn’t pay it any mind. His focus was on the length, and the musky taste that flooded his mouth. A bit of precum dewed up at the tip. Makoto pulled back to lick it clean before bobbing back down again. 

A hand came down and smoothed through his hair, making him jump. He gagged again on the cock. Before he could react further, fingers combed through his hair. Laurent let out a rich, breathy chuckle, his free hand lifting the blanket to look down. Makoto flushed bright red as he slowly lifted his gaze. 

Past the thick cock, down the length of Laurent’s stomach and chest, smiling from above, was Laurent’s smug, bastard face. In a husky, sleepy voice, he said, “Well, this is quite the wake up call, my little soybean. I take it you enjoyed last night enough to return the favor?”

Makoto glared, ignoring the teasing tone. He closed his eyes and returned to sucking Laurent’s dick like a precum-flavored popsicle, deciding he wasn’t going to rise to any bait. 

“Points for enthusiasm, maybe a few more if you use a little less teeth. I’ve definitely had worse blowjobs, but I’m really not looking to have my cock chewed off just so I can cum down your throat.”

Makoto pulled off with an audible pop, smacking his lipa. “I can leave,” he warned. 

Laurent laughed. “Ah, but if you leave, you can’t finish me off, and I can’t finish you off. And you had such pretty moans last night. You liked being sucked off a lot, didn’t you?”

His cheeks burned hotter than before. “And if I did?”

“Come out from under the blankets, let me teach you something I think you’ll enjoy,” Laurent said, beckoning with his free hand. The one in Makoto’s hair stroked his nape in an unfairly suggestive way before raking his fingers against the scalp. Shivers rocketed down his spine. Makoto gave a tiny, half-hearted bite to Laurent’s shaft as he crawled back up, feeling petty. 

He knelt by the pillows, waiting. “So? What do you want me to do?” 

“I want you to get on your knees first,” Laurent instructed. He pushed the blankets away, leaving his lean, naked form exposed. Makoto wasn’t any more covered up, and he eventually did as requested, rising up to his knees next to Laurent’s head. “Good. Now go ahead and straddle my face, but turn toward the foot of the bed.”

“You want me to do what?” Makoto said, almost falling back onto his ass on the bed. “You’re not serious right? You want me to dangle my dick in front of your face?”

“Exactly!” Laurent said with an endlessly smug smile. Even with his sex-tousled blond hair, he looked utterly perfect and impossible to resist. It must have been some kind of animal magnetism that Makoto was finding it harder and harder to ignore. “Ass up, put your cute little cock in my mouth. And then you should be able to lean forward on your hands and knees and reach my cock as well.”

Makoto looked at him incredulously. Laurent didn’t blink or take the words back. Makoto wasn’t keen on getting laughed out of the bed if this was a joke. But given Laurent’s wealth of… extremely intimate knowledge, he might also be completely serious. And in the position Laurent had indicated, Makoto would be able to suck Laurent’s cock as much as he liked, and, it seemed, potentially get his own dick sucked at the same time. 

He narrowed his eyes at Laurent and slowly swung his leg over Laurent’s smug, bastard face. As he moved, he rocked himself down onto his forearms so his face was just above Laurent’s very hard, very erect cock. He glanced back in time to see Laurent lick his lips. 

Hands closed around his hips, guiding them down low enough for Laurent to suck the tip of Makoto’s cock into his mouth. It was an instant glut of sensation. He could barely hold his voice back, struggling to focus on the cock before him instead of his own.

He gave Laurent a broad lick up the shaft and then settled in, taking Laurent’s cock back into his mouth. Despite his petty frustration, he made an attempt to keep from using his teeth too much, even as Laurent skillfully sucked Makoto down to the root and hollowed out his cheeks. The suction was enough to drive him mad, a broken moan slipping out from deep inside his chest. 

He could barely hang on to Laurent’s thighs, desperately suckling at the tip and kissing the length as Laurent turned him to putty. And yet Laurent was clearly not finished, because he shifted in the bed, yanking Makoto’s legs back and licking a hot stripe up the skin past Makoto’s balls, right up to his puffy, cumstained entrance. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Makoto moaned. His nails dug into the skin, his hips bucking slightly. Heat enveloped him, so different from feeling the head of Laurent’s cock brushing at his entrance. Something firm and wet pushed inside and he cried out, his legs giving way beneath him. Laurent held him firmly in place, eating him out with barely any moment to even breathe. 

It was a dizzying glut of sensation that Makoto could only hold onto and ride through, like bolts of lightning under his skin. Whenever the tongue pulled out, fingers pushed inside the oversensitive, well-fucked hole, and Laurent would pepper sloppy, open-mouthed kisses over whatever his mouth could reach. He bit down on one thigh and thrust his fingers in, and Makoto let out another cry around a thick mouthful of cock. “L- Laurent-!”

He was ascending. There was no other word for it, overwhelming and out of control. He desperately stroked at Laurent’s cock, trying to grasp at a semblance of sanity. But Laurent was merciless, sucking a dark bruise into the skin and returning to the scene of the crime. He thrust his tongue in beside the fingers, giving it a filthy twirl at the same time that he gave Makoto’s cock a devilish little twist and jerk. 

It left Makoto sobbing from the stimulation, cumming so hard he could barely even cry out one last broken, “Laurent!” His head thrown back, he came hard over Laurent’s neck and chest. Laurent mouthed back up to Makoto’s cock, some of it spattering over his jaw and finally into his mouth. He sucked the slit clean with a satisfied hum. 

Makoto collapsed, boneless, on top of Laurent’s chest, taking heaving breaths while he tried to reorient himself back into reality. Laurent’s stiff cock bobbed in front of his face. Like the bastard he was, Laurent thrust his fingers slowly into Makoto’s ass even deeper than before and scissored them. 

“Edamame, you taste so good,” Laurent purred. Makoto wheezed and gripped Laurent’s hips tight, mouthing at the heavy length with an edge of desperation. A hand curled indulgently in his hair, pulling him down a bit further on Laurent’s cock. His eyes fluttered and he stroked the base where he couldn’t reach with his lips. 

There was a moment where Laurent’s breath caught. His whole body stilled, and his cock twitched in Makoto’s mouth. “Ahh, feels so good,” Laurent said breathily. 

Spurts of thick, hot, bitter cum flooded Makoto’s mouth. He gagged a bit on it, spilling some down the corner of his mouth, and the rest he swallowed with a little cough. 

Laurent flopped over on the bed, landing with his head beside Makoto’s, their faces close. He wiped one of the cumdrips from Makoto’s chin with his thumb. “Can’t let this go to waste,” he said. He licked his thumb clean, then leaned forward, kissing the other away before landing on Makoto’s lips. 

Makoto groaned, tiredly kissing back. His orgasm had left him exhausted again, and the room was warm and comfortable. He yanked the discarded blanket over him and snuggled in against Laurent’s chest. They could wake up again later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [my Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/aurumauri14)


End file.
